Packages presently used for dispensing pharmaceuticals used for the treatment of hemorrhoids, consist of a reusable tube with a separate applicator. This package assembly has certain disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, after each use, the applicator must be cleaned and stored in a place to protect the cleanliness of the applicator for the next use. An advantage of this system is the plural uses available from each tube.
In some instances, the package assembly consists of a tube containing plural dosages and a plurality of applicators, so that each time the robe is used, a new applicator is applied to end of the tube. However, this arrangement likewise has some draw backs. For example, a negative is that the user must assemble the applicator each time it is used and there is a reluctance on part of the user to throw away the used applicator, since it is still functional and use does not destroy it to a point of preventing re-use.
Accordingly, the desiderata is a unit of use tube that is so economical that it will compete with the multiple use tube and a package that is user friendly and will provide the individual protection that is needed and desirable.